1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printer configured to perform printing on sheets.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-30296 describes a printer including a mechanism which corrects skewing of each of sheets by causing the sheet to abut on registration rollers and then conveys the sheet to a printing unit including inkjet heads and the like.
The registration rollers are driven at timing corresponding to a printing schedule of the printing unit. Conveying rollers (upstream conveying rollers) configured to send the sheets picked up from a paper feed tray to the registration rollers send out each sheet to the registration roller in synchronization with the drive timing of the registration rollers.
Moreover, among printers capable of performing duplex printing, there is a printer in which the upstream conveying rollers configured to send the sheets picked up from paper feed tray to the registration rollers also have a function of sending the sheets printed on front sides to the registration rollers. In such a printer, the upstream conveying rollers send out both the sheets picked up and conveyed from the paper feed tray and the sheets printed on the front sides and then conveyed and circulated, to the registration rollers in synchronization with the drive timings of the registration rollers.